1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and particularly to a semiconductor memory device such as a SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) having a chip select terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of LSI memories are used in a device which needs mass storage memories, address lines and bus lines are parallel-connected to one another. It is therefore necessary to determine which LSI memory would be selected. Chip select signals are used to discriminate between such memory chips. This process has been disclosed in various references, such as a reference entitled "Foundation to Practical Application to Memory" by Kazuo Nakamura, which has been published by CQ (issued on May 1987).
The present invention to be described later should be understood integrally with these references. The present invention has been made for the purpose of providing a semiconductor memory device capable of reducing a delay in the transmission of a chip select signal, which is developed inside a chip and providing very fast access times for chip selection as compared with semiconductor memory devices disclosed in the references.